The War for Mewni part 2
by PrintDregon
Summary: Moon joins the battle, Toffee gathers his army to confront the Undaunted Queen and her forces.


.( post/153062720476/here-we-have-a-raging-and-undaunted-queen-3)

[Chapter one]( r/StarVStheForcesofEvil/comments/5iwu4a/short_story_the_war_for_mewni_13/)

[mood music]( /-gk5CAcC0x8)

**Chapter two: Moon's wrath**

"Don't they learn?... Don't they ever learn? How many times must we crush them before they get the message... they are vermin - worth nothing more than to be stepped on. They should be grateful we've allowed them live... although truthfully, I can barely stand the sight of them; disgusting the whole lot.

Perhaps we Mewnians have been far too generous with these insects - heaven knows I have. Maybe it's time we rid ourselves of these pests once and for all,"

The white haired maiden eased back in her throne before letting out a sigh and resting her temple against her fist, "My ancestors should have wiped them all out, then we wouldn't have to be dealing with this problem now. But what's done is done I suppose.

What do you think, Glossaryck, should we crush them all this time?"

"I live to serve the holder of the wand, not make decisions on matters of state... My queen," replied the blue skinned Jinn.

"Passive as always I see; typical Glossaryck," said Moon while staring at him with those cold blue eyes of hers.

"Not always," said Glossaryck.

"Ah yes, how could I forget - my treacherous ancestor - *Eclipsa,*"

Toffee walked past members of his Monster army who were lined up neatly on both sides of the room, leaving a clear path down in the middle for both him and Rasticore to walk.

"She's the reason I'm spending the day fighting cretins - her, and that bastard offspring of hers, instead of celebrating *Mewnipendence Day* like I should," said the queen.

Toffee's army was filled with the disenfranchised Native Mewnians who he'd been training for two years. It was quite hard in the beginning getting creatures who knew nothing of proper combat techniques - who were used to using claws and teeth - to use proper weaponry and conform to his military standards, but after gaining their trust and their respect, they started to learn a lot faster, and after two years they were ready to fight alongside him - to take back their homeland from those they viewed as impostors to the throne.

"Why do you suppose they all of a sudden up and started following *him*- this... *Halfling*?"

Toffee could see both the anxiousness and hope beaming through on their faces. For some, today was the only time in many years that they've had reason to smile.

"He gave them many things: a hero to believe in, a sense of pride, and hope - things they've been denied all this time," said Glossaryck.

Moon chuckled, "Monsters don't have 'pride' and they certainly aren't intelligent enough to understand the concept of heroism - they are animals, dear Glossaryck, they swarm together for whatever reason suits their interests," she said.

A bearded dwarf wearing a blacksmith's apron and carrying a black satchel stood in front of Toffee. From out the bag he took out a pair of semicircular sickles. Toffee inspected them closely then nodded to the dwarfen blacksmith who responded by putting his right fist over his heart. Toffee then placed them hilt first behind him in the 'X' shaped holster on his back.

"Although..." said Moon locking her fingers through her interdigital folds, "I thought we'd driven enough fear into them to wipe out any trace of defiance, but obviously that wasn't the case, seeing as they've decided to attack us unprovoked... and now they must be taught once more. And as for their little 'hope,' I'll crush them so hard that whatever remnants are lucky enough to be left will never even *think* about hoping for anything ever again!"

Toffee and Rasticore walked outside with the congregation of monsters behind them. Standing outside in the cold Mewnian air was the rest of his native Mewnian force as well as five legions of demons numbering ten thousand strong. All gave him the sign of respect by placing their claws, tendrils, tentacles and hands over their hearts.

"I will show them all despair," said Moon getting up off her throne.

In front of her were the forty soldiers that comprised her royal guard, "Ready my chariot and my armour," said Moon before stepping out with Glossaryck in tow.

Toffee got up on top of his gargoyle like creature that was standing on all fours beside Rasticore - who was himself seated on a giant white wolf. Toffee looked out past his armies and over to the Mewnian city. He could see fires starting to spring up as the demons entered the city setting alight everything in their path. He could also hear the screams. It reminded him of how the city looked that faithful day with the land set a blaze and the giant eye up in the sky. A very cold wind had started blowing throughout the camp but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice.

Rasticore shivered and drew his cape more over his shoulders and around his chest, "Aren't you cold?" he said looking at Toffee, who had on nothing more than a black, skintight and sleeveless shirt with matching dark pants and boots.

Toffee looked over at the worried Rasticore, "I... guess I'm just used to it," he said.

Back in her castle Queen Moon was busy putting on the rest of her armour. She carefully fastened the straps on her gauntlets and tightened the laces of the silver shin guards around her feet. An attendant standing beside her tried to offer Moon her helmet but she waved it away which triggered questionable glances from some of her men. Moon grabbed her wand up from off a pedestal, and from out the scepter came a plasma blade glowing an ethereal blue. Moon squeezed down on the hilt and the energy construct was no more. She then placed her wand behind her back before heading out onto the castle's balcony. From her vantage point Moon could see the full invasion taking place. The streets were set ablaze, the plebs were being cut down left and right, and her army was being bombarded by monsters on the ground and demonic fire from the skies. Moon's kingdom was collapsing and she knew that only she had the power to save it.

"Damn pests, " said Moon looking intently.

Beside her came a sharp sound then a brief flash followed by the appearance of Glossaryck.

"Have you come to see me off?" asked Moon.

"I've come to warn you," said Glossaryck, "If you don't put an end to this war for good, there may never be peace in Mewni."

"Is that all?" said Moon glancing at him from over her shoulder.

"Yes, my queen, " said Glossaryck.

"Good, now if you aren't planning on helping me fight, I suggest you go watch over the book. We wouldn't want anyone getting their grubby claws on that now, would we?" said Moon.

"As you wish," sighed Glossaryck before disappearing.

"As I expected," said Moon, "So passive."

Glossaryck had departed but Queen Moon was now joined by four of Mewni's finest knights who stood behind her awaiting their orders. Each possessed a fragment of magic that Moon had placed inside of them, making them all but supermewnian. Moon turned around and began addressing them.

"I need your help protecting the citizens - I can't be queen if all my subjects are dead, and I don't want to be worried about them while I'm busy fighting. As for me, I'll be going after their leader," said Moon before diving over the balcony with her knights behind her. She was then caught in mid air by her chariot being flown by a giant ram like creature.

Toffee's army of Native Mewnians, and demons had ploughed through most of Moon's forces, although Toffee had lost two fifths of his own army during the campaign. Toffee himself had dispatched one hundred men and yet he hardly showed any signs of fatigue.

Amidst the fierce fighting, General Rasticore called out to his leader who was standing a good ten feet away from him, "We've wiped out two thirds of the Mewnian forces and the rest are retreating. The remainder of our army is now set to enter the city, my liege," said Rasticore.

"Good," said Toffee, "Now all that's left is to get the-"

"My lord, on your left!" Rasticore shouted.

From behind Toffee two Mewnian soldiers lunged at him with broad swords in hand. Toffee dodged the first attacker's strike, almost like he had eyes in the back of his head, and slashed him across the torso with one of his sickles and the soldier fell face down in the dirt. The other soldier lunged once more at Toffee but found himself stuck in midair, unable to move. Toffee had used his *green* magic to grab the soldier before he could get near him once more. Toffee looked the angry soldier in the eye as he raised his glowing green hand. The soldier began to struggle as he felt the grip that Toffee's energy had on him get exceedingly tighter. Toffee suddenly closed his hand into a fist and the soldier imploded into a crumpled mess of metal and flesh before falling onto the ground.

"That was rather close," said Rasticore as he walked over to Toffee, "But it's almost over now."

Toffee looked down at his feet and at the blood running past it. The sky rumbled and the temperature rose a fair amount of degrees.

[mood music 2] ( /3jp8qkQgKzU)

"No, it's not over... Not yet," said Toffee, turning his head up towards the castle.

Out of nowhere came a crack of thunder that vibrated throughout the battlefield. Rasticore and the other monsters watched as lightning tore through wave after wave of their army from on high.

"Oh my god..." said Rasticore.

Toffee smirked as he saw the hands of his general twitching and shaking out of fear. He muttered something to Rasticore before turning his attention to the fast approaching Moon. Even though she was still a far ways off, Toffee could see the fury blazing in her eyes.

"She's here," said Toffee.

Rasticore looked nervously at Toffee who gave him a smile. Rasticore knew they were in trouble. He had expected to battle the 'Undaunted Queen' sooner or later but never did he expect her to be this powerful.

Rasticore pulled out his sword and aimed it in Moon's direction, "Archers, fire at the imposter queen!" shouted Rasticore.

The ascending arrows were swatted by another one of Queen Moon's plasma discharges. Her body then became cloaked in ionic magic as she jumped out her flying chariot.

"Spears!" cried Rasticore.

"That won't work," said Toffee, "Not on you..."

The fifty or so monsters who were beside Rasticore launched their spears at the falling Moon. The weapons did nothing against Moon's plasma cloak, and before Rasticore could think what to do next, Moon landed on top of the congregation blasting them to pieces in a burst of lightning. After the dust settled, Moon got up off the ground staring down Toffee as sparks flew off her body.

"Moon," said Toffee.


End file.
